Candy Clouds (Episode 20)
This article is about the 20th Reality episode in the game. If you are looking for the 67th Reality episode in the game, see Candy Clouds (Episode 67). - | characters = Mr. Giant | champion = Sky Lord | new = | released = | difficulty = Medium | previous = Holiday Hut | next = Jelly Jungle }} Story Before episode: This episode's plot is reminiscent to the British fairy tale, Jack and the Beanstalk because of Tiffi's encounter with a giant, the making of a beanstalk, and a castle on clouds. The giant (only feet seen) has fallen from his castle. After episode: Tiffi plants a magic bean in the ground, causing an colossal beanstalk to form, leading directly to the castle. The giant finds this very convenient. New things *'Five-layered icing' ( ) is introduced. Levels Candy Clouds is a medium episode. It has five somewhat hard-hard levels: , , , , and and one very hard level: , which is particularly hard on mobile devices, and can be very hard in Facebook due to "striped candies" glitch. However, the rest of the levels are quite easy. Overall, this episode is easier than the previous episode, Holiday Hut. |mostfun = Level 281}} |medium = 1|somewhat hard = 4|hard = |very hard = |insanely hard = 0|variable = 0}} } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" |55 | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |35,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Last Reality level that was released in 2012 |} Gallery Story= Mr Giant, what happened.png|Mr Giant, what happened? I fell from my castle and cannot get back.png|I fell from my castle and cannot get back. I can help you get back home.png|I can help you get back home! A tiny girl like you help me.png|A tiny girl like you? Help me?! Giantafter.png|How convenient! |-| Levels= Level 276 Reality.png|Level 276 - |link=Level 276 Level 277 Reality V2.png|Level 277 - |link=Level 277 Level 278 Reality.png|Level 278 - |link=Level 278 Level 279 Reality.png|Level 279 - |link=Level 279 Level 280 Reality before.png|Level 280 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 280 Level 280 Reality after.png|Level 280 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 280 Level 281 Reality.png|Level 281 - |link=Level 281 Level 282 Reality.png|Level 282 - |link=Level 282 Level 283 Reality.png|Level 283 - |link=Level 283 Level 284 Reality.png|Level 284 - |link=Level 284 Level 285 Reality.png|Level 285 - |link=Level 285 Level 286 Reality.png|Level 286 - |link=Level 286 Level 287 Reality.png|Level 287 - |link=Level 287 Level 288 Reality.png|Level 288 - |link=Level 288 Level 289 Reality.png|Level 289 - |link=Level 289 Level 290 Reality before.png|Level 290 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 290 Level 290 Reality after.png|Level 290 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 290 |-| Champion title= Sky Lord.png|Champion title|link=Sky Lord |-| CCS TV Ad= Level 461 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Candy Clouds in CCS Tv ad |-| Rewards= Tiffi giving ten Gold Bars (Mobile devices).png|Tiffi offering the player 10 free gold bars (Mobile devices) Kimmy giving more boosters (mobile devices).png|Tiffi meets Kimmy (mobile devices) Tiffi and Kimmy rewarding the player (mobile devices).png|Tiffi and Kimmy rewarding the player (mobile devices) |-| Icon= Candyclouds20.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode's character has only feet seen in the story section. *This is the second episode that is based on one of the fairy tales, Jack and the Beanstalk. The first fairy tale based episode is Gingerbread Glade, which is based on Hansel and Gretel. *This is the last Reality episode that was released in 2012. *Levels 278 and 282 are the only levels in this episode to have no five-layered icing on the board. *On mobile devices, when Tiffi and Kimmy rewarding the player, the background picture is same as one on this episode background. *A version of this background without the giant appears in Episode 67. *The release date of this episode coincides with "International Human Solidarity Day". Category:World Four Category:Episodes released in 2012 Category:Reality episodes Category:Medium episodes